Lovely
Lovely is a recurring enemy in the Kirby series. She is an effeminate yet wild orange flower who is always pleasantly smiling. Her appearance belies her true intentions however, as she will snap at Kirby whenever he gets into her range. Lovely first appeared as a common enemy in Kirby Super Star. Not counting Kirby Super Star Ultra, she has most recently appeared as a cunning monster in the anime. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra This was Lovely's first appearance. She would joyfully smile while watching Kirby right up until the moment that she strikes. She attacks by enclosing her petals around Kirby similar to a venus flytrap. She is mounted to the ground and can't be inhaled, so she gives no ability. To make matters worse, Lovely is sometimes mounted to ceilings. This makes her harder to both avoid and attack. She is the tallest regular enemy in the game,and rivals the hight of some mini-bosses as well. During Revenge of the King Mode in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Lovelies are replaced by shadowy, rose-like enemies called Lovely Roses. These roses have higher health than the regular Lovely and extended range. ''Kirby Super Star Stacker Lovely later appears having found a Star Piece in ''Kirby Super Star Stacker. Lovely refuses to give it up and bashes Kirby and his friends. Kirby and her soon engage in a fight over the piece, which results in Lovely being defeated and Kirby and the gang running off with the Star Piece. She serves as the third opponent in the game, coming after Poppy Bros. Jr. and before Knuckle Joe. Physical Appearance Lovely is a small, feminie looking flower. She has an orange face surrounded by five yellow petals. Behind the petals are five more gold colored petals, which are slightly larger than the ones in front of them. She is always wide-eyed and her stem is made up of several green bead-like orbs. She has a multitude of grassy leaves surrounding her stem. In the anime, her design is slightly altered. Her face is now yellow and her outer petals are now a light orange. Her stem is now as a regular stem would appear, and no longer made up of small beads. Her frontal petals also have small reddish-colored markings on them. In her villainous transformed state, Lovely's face becomes purple and her eyes turn red. Her back petals are now replaced with shining golden blades and her leaves turn into sharp, whip-like vines. She is the same size as Whispy in this form, where her original form was only the size of a normal flower. In the Anime In the anime, Lovely is an evil, cruel and manipulative monster who started off as a kind flower in the episode The Flower Plot. In the beginning, Lovely is a flower that grew right in front of Whispy Woods inside his forest. He protected her from storms and tried his best to help her thrive, essentially falling in love with her, but his efforts were in vain and she captured by King Dedede one night. After Tiff and Tuff get Lovely back, Whispy is thrilled to see her again. But what they don't know is the plant was enhanced and brainwashed by Nightmare Enterprises to drain Whispy's energy and kill him. Lovely draws in Whispy's energy and he begins to wither. As Kirby and his friends witness this, Lovely transforms into her voluptuous monstrous form. The two fight and Kirby is able to inhale one of the golden blades surrounding her head making him Cutter Kirby. Kirby continues to battle Lovely and eventually severs her roots with his blades, mortally wounding her. Lovely vows to return, but next time not as a monster. The next time Tiff, Tuff and Kirby visit Whispy, Lovely (in her regular form), along with several others, appear happily surrounding Whispy. In the Dub, Lovely is voiced by the veteran voice actress Lisa Ortiz, and in Japanese, she is voiced by Yuko Mizutani. Gallery File:Evil Lovely.jpg|Lovely turning into her monster form. File:Monster Lovely.jpg|Lovely sucking Whispy's life force. File:Lovely.png|Lovely battling Whispy. Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters